Emotions
by bluecow
Summary: For XemSai day! Rated M for a reason! YAOI! I own no characters!


Alice: This is just a little fic for XemSai day! I haven't written a XemSai before, so I hope you like it!

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Vexen was working in his lab when a realization hit him. It was so obvious! How could he have not seen it before! Emotions are part of reality; they are merely chemicals in the brain reacting with certain circumstances. These chemicals also react when you sleep, eat, etcetera, which the members of Organization 13 do… therefore, they are not lacking the chemicals, so it is possible for a Nobody to feel emotions!

Excited by this ground-breaking discovery, he rushed to tell his superior, Xemnas. He knocked on the door with 'I' written on it, he was impatient and excited, so when no one answered, he simply barged in. "Superior!" He called. "I have wonderful news!" He stopped when he saw the scene before him. Saix was sitting on Xemnas' desk with said man standing between his legs, they had been kissing fiercely, but when Vexen had some in, the leader's head dropped.

Xemnas took several steps back and turned to face Vexen. "What is it IV?" He asked, barely keeping the impatience out of his voice.

"Sorry for interrupting sir, but I have made a discovery. It appears that we are able to feel emotions after all. You see emotions are chemicals in the brain reacting to certain circumstances, these chemicals also react when people eat, sleep, etcetera. Therefore, it is possible for Nobodies to feel emotions!" Vexen proudly stated his discovery.

"Good work, IV. Inform the others about this immediately."

Vexen nodded and hurried out the door, closing it behind him.

Xemnas turned back to Saix, who was still sitting on his desk. "So," He said to his lapdog. "We can feel emotions after all."

"It would appear so, Sir." Saix stated, he seemed unfazed by this revelation.

The silver-haired man walked back over to his desk, taking the position he had before they were interrupted. He pressed his lips softly to Saix's and wrapped his arms around the diviner's waist. He responded in kind and wrapped his arms around his superior's neck. Saix felt Xemnas lick along his bottom lip and automatically allowed him entrance. He fought with his superior for dominance, but was soon defeated. He didn't mind much, especially when Xemnas' tongue started exploring his mouth.

Saix was pushed onto his back, so he was lying on the desk with Xemnas hovering over him, the connection of their lips going unbroken. Xemnas unzipped Saix's coat and ran his hands up and down Saix's chest, leaving hot flushes in their wake. Xemnas pulled back from their kiss and started nipping at the soft spot under Saix's ear, making him gasp then moan slightly. Xemnas pushed the coat off of the berserker's shoulders and kissed a trail down his chest. He heard Saix's breath hitch in anticipation as he reached his waistband.

Xemnas gave a tug and took down Saix's pants and boxers in one fluid motion. He only had one moment to blush under Xemnas' stare before a pleasured cry ripped its way from his throat. Xemnas licked the underside of Saix's raging erection. He then kissed the top lightly and parted his lips, slowly sliding them down until he had completely enveloped Saix's length. He sucked slightly and started bobbing his head up and down, sliding it in and almost all the way out with each movement. Saix's ragged breathing turned into moaning when Xemnas started twirling his tongue around and around his shaft while moaning and taking Saix deeper into his throat. Saix screamed Xemnas' name as he came in his mouth.

Xemnas swallowed and then chuckled. He then preceded to remover his own jacket, pants and boxers and flip Saix over onto his stomach. The irony of them doing it 'Doggy style' made him smirk as he held three fingers to Saix's face, silently demanding he suck. Saix obeyed and took the fingers into his mouth. He expertly licked them all over, the way he was moving his tongue made Xemnas even harder than before, were it possible. Saix released his fingers with a soft 'pop' and Xemnas inserted one into his entrance. Saix flinched, but got used to the feeling. When he rolled back onto Xemnas' finger, he took this as a sign to continue his ministrations.

He inserted another finger, it took Saix longer to adjust to this one as well, but he moaned in immense pleasure as Xemnas brushed his prostate. Xemnas inserted his third finger and Saix whimpered in pain. He began scissoring and Saix relaxed his muscles as much as possible. As soon as he had become used to the intrusion, Xemnas removed his fingers, earning a small whine from his blue-haired partner.

He thrust himself into Saix, not moving as he heard a small howl of pain. Saix, felt as if he would split in two. After a moment, Saix wriggled, signaling For Xemnas to move and he did. Xemnas thrust in with a slow, steady rhythm, watching Saix wriggle, uncomfortably. Xemnas slammed in hard and far, hitting Saix's prostate dead on, making him scream. "S-sir." Saix stuttered. "Faster, please!" Xemnas complied and slammed into him relentlessly. Getting hotter and hotter, the two nobodies neared their climaxes. Xemnas started pumping Saix's member with his hand, which proved too much and Saix came in his hand. Felling muscles clamp around his length, Xemnas followed soon after.

Pulling out of Saix, Xemnas collapsed next to him on the desk and said "I love you."

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Alice: sorry it was rushed, Mum is rushing me. (Right now as well, so sorry!)

GOOD REVIEWS GET IMAGINATION COOKIES!


End file.
